


Wretched Hive of ERP and Futanari

by rambunctiousragamuffin



Series: cadavre exquis [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Giveaway fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambunctiousragamuffin/pseuds/rambunctiousragamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wants to cuddle.</p><p>Ben wants to game.</p><p>They're both intelligent men, they figured out a way to do both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched Hive of ERP and Futanari

**Author's Note:**

> this was a giveaway fic, and was supposed to be ~500 words of shenanigans involving hux's first introduction to goldshire, but I got hung up on the details. again.
> 
> this was set in Xharifyra's 'verse, they were just kind enough to let me play in their sandbox :D

Hux grunted discontentedly when Ben rolled off of him, swearing, to go grab his ringing phone. Without Ben’s bulk to shield him from the cool evening air anymore, the sweat on his skin from their earlier exertions and using his human furnace of a boyfriend as a blanket began to evaporate. Hux shivered, still too fucked out to get up and clean and redress himself, but also unwilling to wallow in the limbo of post-coital bliss and burrow under Ben’s scratchy low-thread count blankets.

 

In the end, it’s the drying mess of their combined fluids matting his meticulously groomed pubic hair that spurs Hux into action. He winced at the rough carpet of Ben’s floor underfoot as he treaded to the bathroom, grumbling under his breath about how Ben was so _inconsiderate_ and _selfish_ , not helping Hux clean himself up when he was just as much to blame for getting Hux all sticky.

 

He was just about to finish zipping up his fly when Ben popped his head around the doorframe.

 

“Hey, ‘Strel, the raid got cancelled but I still wanna play. So did you want to give it a go today?”

 

Hux pondered for a moment. Ben had been pestering him to try it out for nearly as long as they had been together, and honestly, the game did sound like it at least had the _potential_ to be fun. But if Ben didn’t have a raid anymore, that could also mean more cuddle time, and he had been so comfortable with his boyfriend pressing him down into the mattress, just resting atop him…

 

Ben was looking up at him so pleadingly, flashing those big puppy dog eyes and pouting out his lower lip so _pleasingly--_

 

“We can cuddle, too.” Really, Hux was going to say yes _before_ Ben had extended the invitation to cuddle. Really.

 

“Okay, then. Did you want to play first, and then cuddle?”

 

Ben scoffed at him like he was Drumpf, and he had said that the moon landing had been staged by the Gays™ because space exploration was an analogy for sexual deviance.

 

“I meant both, at once.”

 

Hux lifted an eyebrow, his only concession to his confusion over the logistics.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you,” Ben said, stepping inside his bedroom to take Hux by the wrist to drag him out. Hux’s breath hitched in his throat at Ben’s loose grip and he wanted to tear his hand away because touches like that made him _uncomfortable_ , and Ben _knew_ that.

 

A panic attack was incipient by the time they arrived at Ben’s “office,” his heart was speeding and his breath was coming in shallow pants and---

 

“Ben,” Hux said slowly, as if talking to one of Star’s especially stupid friends from nursery. “Why is my laptop on an ironing board?”

 

Ben just beamed beatifically and manhandled Hux atop his lap, so that he could face the laptop which was _just_ at the perfect height for him to be able to see the character creation screen. His boyfriend might’ve been a human disaster at times, but he gave good cuddles. As Hux rested his chin on Ben’s shoulder and pressed their chests together, as they embraced more _solidly_ , his earlier tension began to dissipate.

 

He was most of the way through creating a dwarf priest, just deliberating on the name, when Hux realised that Ben had not only set up the ironing board and his laptop, but also logged into his account, he was that certain that Hux would say yes.

 

“I might’ve said no, you know.”

 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this old relic
> 
> http://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/4345619_700b.jpg


End file.
